


An Eye Opening Night

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The Boys have been on a hiatus, Nick and Howie started something new during the time off, and it all comes out one night, leading to something none of the five expected.





	An Eye Opening Night

** Part I **

Nick, AJ, Howie, Brian, and Kevin were all hanging out one night, catching up. The five of them had been on a break from the group for a bit, and had done their own things. It had been about three months since they had seen each other, and things had definitely changed, at least for Howie and Nick they had. The other three didn’t know what had gone on, at all. That would change tonight. 

“Whore, knees in front of me” Nick said out of the blue, and Kevin, AJ, and Brian’s eyes widened, watching Howie go to his knees in front of Nick. They watched as Nick took his cock out of his jeans, and pulled Howie’s hair, forcing the older man onto his cock. 

“What the hell?” Brian looked at the younger blonde, who had his eyes closed, a smile on his face. He opened his eyes, and pulled Howie off, hearing the older man whine softly. 

“Whore, explain to the other three what happened three months ago” Nick ordered sternly, and Howie nodded softly, turning to the other three. 

“Three months ago, whore asked Sir to take him, break him. Whore was feeling out of sorts, feeling like he was falling. Whore needed stability, and went to Sir, looking for help. Sir offered to break whore, make him his, teach whore to service him. Sir gave whore the weekend to really think about it, and whore decided to go back to Sir, to be broken. Now, whore just follows Sir’s commands, and feels a lot happier and more stable. Whore is so grateful to Sir, and loves him completely, and whore knows Sir loves him as well” Howie explained, before turned back to Nick, lowering his head. 

Nick smiled at his whore, before pulling him back on his cock, petting his hair gently, groaning softly as his whore sucked him off expertly. He looked up at the other three, who each had their jaws dropped. 

“Nick, is this going to affect the group, at all?” Kevin’s first question made Nick roll his eyes and sigh, how predictable of his oldest bandmate. 

“No, Kevin, it isn’t, at all. Howie will be out of his mindset during the times of interviews, promo, concerts, meetings, and things of that nature. But when we have off time, he is completely under, and I will not bring him back up, until it is necessary. Howie has thrived so much in the last three months. He truly needed this, and I am happy to provide it for him” Nick replied. 

“Why did Howie come to you for help?” Brian asked, trying to process all of this. 

“He wanted someone that he trusted, and we have become very close in the last few years, especially after you  grew up, started maturing, and not wanting to play pranks as much anymore. Nothing against you Brian, but I was still young.  Howie and I had started hanging out more, and he started telling me things, and I kept his secrets. He came to me, and asked me to make him Mine, and I gave him the weekend, and we had a large discussion, before I took him. The rest is history as they say” Nick answered, guiding Howie up and down his cock. 

“Howie came to you with this? You didn’t force him? He knows exactly what happens, while he is under?” AJ shot question after question at Nick, worry for his best friend evident on his face. Nick smiled, nodding softly, grunting a bit, feeling his load shoot into his whore, watching Howie suck eagerly. 

“Yes, AJ. Howie came to me, and I would never force him to do this. This is completely consensual, and we discussed how broken he would become, beforehand. None of this is a surprise to him. We genuinely love each other, and have gone on dates, while Howie is not under. Howie is not under all the time, but most of the time yes, he is. He has a set routine we follow, and he has certain rules he needs to follow, ones that we agreed on” Nick spoke reassuringly, as he pulled his whore off of his cock, and ran his hand through his hair, as Howie knelt next to him, head laying on his thigh, sighing contently. 

“Are we allowed to speak to him?” Brian asked, and Nick nodded. 

“Whore, you are allowed to speak, freely” Nick commanded, and Howie nodded, looking at Kevin, Brian, and AJ, pulling up for the moment , sitting next to Nick on the couch, laying his head on his shoulder . 

“Howie, all I have to know, you wanted this correct?” Kevin asked, looking straight at Howie.

“Yes, Kevin, I wanted this, badly. I was feeling so at sea, so unstable, before I went to Nick. He has been my saving grace, and I love him, and he is everything to me” Howie spoke confidently, and Kevin nodded, appeased. 

“Howie, is this a long-term thing for you, or only for while you are feeling at sea?” Brian asked, slowly starting to understand the dynamic Nick and Howie had. 

“This is going to be a long-term thing. I have never felt better, and I credit it a lot to the dynamic we have. It keeps me stable. I know what to expect each day, and I love servicing Nick, that is my entire focus when I am under. The biggest concern I had, was the group, and Nick reassured me that he would never have me under while we are working on group stuff. That is when I knew, I had made the right choice in going to Nick, and I wanted to be broken by him” Howie explained, reaching for Nick’s hand, feeling the younger man squeezing it softly. 

Howie looked at AJ, knowing his best friend would have the most difficult time with all of this. He looked at Nick, asking for permission to go to AJ, sit on his lap. Nick nodded, and Howie rose, going to AJ, and curled into his lap, looking up at the younger man, who held him tightly. 

“Howie, I love you so much, and it hurts to see you broken by Nick, but I understand. This is completely your decision, and I respect that so much. I just want you happy, that is all I have wanted.  Are you truly happy Howie, does Nick make you happy, does being under make you happy?” AJ asked, looking at the older man, his best friend. 

“Yes AJ, I am happy. So beyond happy. I understand your concern, completely. But, please trust me. Nick is everything I need, and I love him, not just for being Sir. When I am not under, I will still be the same Howie you know and love. But I need to know that I can still go under if I need to. I need that stability in my life. Our lives are so beyond crazy when we are working on albums, that when we have down time, I need Nick as Sir, need to drop into that mindset. It is so freeing, knowing all I need to focus on is servicing Sir” Howie laid against AJ’s chest as he spoke, and rubbed his tattooed arms, in comfort. 

“Do you three understand now? This isn’t something you will often see, but I didn’t want to hide it anymore, in case you do see it” Nick looked at Howie,  love in his eyes, but also seeing that Howie needed to drop again. 

“I understand. I just needed to hear from Howie, that he chose to do this, that it was completely consensual” Kevin nodded, and Brian and AJ agreed with him. Nick nodded, and saw Howie looking at him, desperately. 

“Okay, you three are about to see more of what Howie does, when he is under. Whore, to Me, now” Nick looked at his whore, and crossed his arms. Howie whimpered, and nodded, crawling to his Sir, kneeling in front of Him. 

“What are you?” Nick asked, looking down. 

“A whore, something for Sir to use” his whore instantly replied.

“Who owns you?” was the next question. 

“Sir does, Sir owns whore completely” came a second later. Nick smiled, and nodded, running his hand through Howie’s short hair, feeling the older man relax, having that reassurance. 

“Whore needs to present his ass to Me” Howie nodded, dropping his pants, and leaning over the coffee table, not caring that he was being watched by his bandmates. 

“Good whore, Sir is proud” Nick took the lube from his pocket, and coated his fingers in it. He poked a finger into his whore’s hole, feeling it still wide from their session earlier. He added a second finger, and then a third. He heard his whore whine, and he bent down. 

“What is the rule whore?” he hissed in his ear, and Howie shook. 

“Whore is not to whine or whimper, until Sir is completely in him, and fucking him. Until then, whore is to remain silent, while he is being prepped” Howie recited, and Nick nodded, running his hand down his back. 

Brian, AJ, and Kevin were watching all of this, seeing just how far down Howie went, when he was under. They could do nothing, knowing that this was completely consensual, and Howie wanted it, and knew what was happening. 

They saw how relaxed Howie was, and how loving Nick was being, despite being so Dominant. They looked at each other, and nodded. They would be supportive of their bandmates, but knew this would take time to get used to. 

Meanwhile, Nick had inserted his cock into Howie, and was fucking him, not caring that the other three were whispering and watching them. 

“Good whore. Let me hear your begging, I know you want Me to go faster and harder, I want to hear the begs. Show your bandmates how well you beg” Nick pulled his whore’s hair roughly. 

“Sir, please fuck whore faster and harder. He needs the roughness, the pounding, needs to feel Sir fucking him harshly. Please Sir, whore has been good, following your commands all day. Whore would love to be fucked, taken again and again. Please Sir, please” his whore begged brokenly, whimpering softly. 

“Good whore. Sir will grant your wish” Nick grunted, as he sped up his fucking of his whore, pounding into Howie, moaning at his whines and whimpers. 

The three watcher’s eyes widened, and they groaned, hearing Howie’s begs. Why the hell was this turning them on? Brian, AJ, and Kevin looked at each other, before taking their cocks out, stroking softly. They couldn’t keep their eyes off of the scene in front of them. 

“Sir....” Howie moaned, as he felt Nick’s cock grow in his hole. 

“Close, Whore” Nick grunted, and continued his movements, neither man noticing the other three getting themselves off watching them. Howie whined softly, as his Sir spilled his load into him. 

“WHORE!” Nick cried out, spilling his load out, pumping in and out of Howie’s hole. When his cock got soft, he pulled out, and looked over at his bandmates, his eyes widening, seeing them stroking themselves, Brian having already spilled his load out.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed, and Howie raised his head, thinking he was in trouble. His own eyes widened at the scene in front of him. 

“Watching Howie beg, and the erotic scene in front of us, turned us on, so damn much. Seeing him so broken, and you so Dominant, was much more erotic than we thought it would be” AJ admitted, still stroking himself, at the image of his best friend brokenly begging to be fucked harder and faster. 

“Are you trying to tell us something?” Nick wondered, petting Howie’s hair gently, having sat back down, Howie going back to his knees next to his Sir. 

“I have no idea. I loved the scene I just watched, I imagined being Howie in my head” Brian admitted, putting his cock away. 

“I wanted to be you Nick, badly” Kevin shot his load out, on images of ordering his bandmates to suck him. He groaned loudly, and moaned, feeling Brian take his hands, licking the cum off them, and his cousin whined happily. 

“I could see myself in either direction, but being next to my best friend, on our knees, is so damn tempting” AJ shot his own load out, and Brian came over, helping him clean his hands up, while Kevin, Nick, and Howie watched. 

“Well, alright then. Can’t say I was ever expecting that, at any point in time” Nick shook his head, blinking twice. He carded his hand through his whore’s hair, feeling him relax, knowing that Howie was reeling himself from the sudden reveal of their bandmates. 

“Yea, well neither were we. How do we all feel about each other? Nick, may Howie come up for this again ?  S orry Howie, I know you don’t want to constantly go up and down, and for that I apologize” Kevin looked apologetically at Howie. 

Nick looked at Howie, who nodded softly, and Nick gave the same command as before, and Howie came up, getting off his knees, and snuggled into Nick, looking at the other three. 

“Do we all want to explore this together? That would mean Brian, Howie, and I would be the whores, with Nick and Kevin as our Sir/Master” AJ looked at the others, who thought, and nodded. 

They wanted to explore this, see where it went. Howie was excited to have his best friend and Brian on their knees next to him. He could see himself answering to Kevin, if Nick wasn’t around. Despite that, he still wanted Nick as his primary Dom, since Nick was the one who broke him. He turned to Kevin, biting his lip. 

“Kevin, I need to ask. Nick is my Sir, the one who broke me. I need him to stay my primary Dom. I will let you break me a bit, and will answer to you, if Nick isn’t around. I just need to mostly answer to him, please” Howie looked at his older bandmate, who nodded softly. 

“Yes, Howie. I would never expect you to completely break for me, and I know that Nick is the one who gives you everything you need. I will break you a bit, but it will be a little. Your primary Dom is Nick, and I respect that. I know I will have Brian and AJ completely under Nick and I, and that is more than enough for me” Kevin reassured the younger man. 

Brian and AJ looked at each other, and nodded. They knew they would answer to Nick and Kevin equally, but respected Howie’s question, and Kevin’s decision. The duo held no resentment, and knew that they would be treated exactly how Howie is. 

“What is Howie’s routine?” Brian asked, wanting to know what their life was like. 

“He sleeps in bed with me, with my cock in his ass, in case I want to take him in the middle of the night. He wakes up, and sucks me off. Then we have breakfast together, that he cooks. He does his chores while I relax. Then we usually go out for a while, go exploring. He is up while we do that, we just hang out as lovers. 

“When we get home, he goes under again, and I take him, wherever I want. Usually it’s in the kitchen or living room. Then he makes dinner, and I try and help him out. Usually, he just boots me from the kitchen” Nick and Howie chuckled, as the others smiled softly. 

“Night time, he just sits on my cock, and we hang out and watch movies, or play video games. Then we go to bed, and I take him one last time, usually fucking him hard and fast. That is generally what happens each day, but there are some other kinds of days” Nick explained, looking at AJ, Brian, and Kevin. 

Brian, AJ, and Kevin looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Kevin was thinking about that routine, and sleeping with either Brian or AJ’s cock in his ass every night. Brian was thinking about being taken over the dining room table, and sucking either Nick or Kevin off. AJ was thinking about being fucked hard and fast by Kevin, pleading him to go even harder. 

“That sounds amazing. I am so in, I want that as my life. Howie sounds like he loves it, and I want to experience it as well” AJ stated, and went to his knees, shocking Kevin, Nick, and Howie. Brian just smiled, and joined AJ on his knees.

 Kevin and Nick looked at each other, and smiled. Nick looked at his whore, and knew that Howie wanted to join them. He and Kevin shared a glance, and both squared their shoulders, Nick going into his usual mindset with Howie, while Kevin found the one, he had buried deep. 

“Whore, knees now” Nick commanded, and Howie whimpered, going to his knees, head bent. Brian and AJ followed him, and Kevin and Nick circled them. 

“Give me two days to break both of them, and then you can break them Kevin. Since the whores want this, it should be easy to break their asses. You can spend time with my whore, get him used to you. We will have them leave soon, and I’ll discuss how I broke Howie with you, so you can do the same with Brian and AJ, so there is no favoritism. Sound like a plan, whores?” Nick looked down, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes, sir. Whore understands, and loves the plan” Howie responded.

“Yes, sir” soon came from Brian and AJ, surprising Nick, who grinned widely. This would be easier than he thought. 

Nick and Kevin grinned at each other, and after another small interaction, the whore, and two who soon would be whores, were told to rise. 

“Go home, and get some sleep. Be back here at 9AM, and I will begin the process of breaking the two of you. Whore, go up to bed, naked, and I will be there in a little while” Nick ordered, and the three nodded, hugging each other, Nick, and Kevin, before Brian and AJ left, and Howie went up to bed. 

Nick and Kevin discussed for the next couple of hours, what Nick had done to break Howie, and it all made sense to Kevin. He could see the genuine love between Nick and Howie, and Kevin wanted that for them all. Kevin promised to be back at Nick’s the next morning, and would spend time with Howie, getting him used to Kevin being in charge as well. This process would be as smooth as they could possibly make it. 

** Part II  **

Two months later, things had completely changed in the Carter household. Kevin, Brian, and AJ had all moved in, and they now had a 24/7 Master/Sir/Whore lifestyle. It took Nick and Kevin less than two days to break Brian and AJ, and now they reacted just as Howie had for the last nearly six months. 

“Slut, here now!” Kevin commanded, and Brian knew that He meant him. Howie went by Whore, Brian went by Slut, and AJ went by Toy. He immediately went to his Master, and knelt down. 

“Yes, Master” Brian asked, keeping his head lowered. 

“I want you to suck me off. Toy, I want you behind Slut fucking his hole. Master wants Slut trapped between him and his fellow whore” Kevin pulled Brian’s hair, forcing him onto his cock. 

“Toy, lube your cock, and Slut’s hole, and then pound his ass” AJ nodded, and grabbed the lube. Five minutes later, he was slamming in and out of Brian, as the blonde sucked his Master off, Kevin guiding him up and down, moaning loudly. 

Nick had his whore at his feet, both smiling softly at the scene in front of them. Nick looked down, and could see the want in his whore’s eyes. 

“Whore, what do you want? Use your words” he gently pulled Howie’s hair, and his whore whined. 

“Want to be fucked, taken hard, by Master, once He is done with Slut and Toy” Howie whimpered, and Nick nodded. 

“Good whore, Sir is sure Master will grant your desire” Nick pet his whore’s hair, as they heard Kevin shout Brian’s name, and saw AJ blow his load into Brian. AJ soon eased out, and went back to his knees, and Kevin pulled out of Brian’s mouth, the blonde going to his knees as well. 

“Kevin, whore wants something” Nick looked at his other Dom, who smiled, looking down at Howie. 

“What do you want whore?” Master asked, and Howie swallowed, before asking his question. 

“May Master please take whore, fuck him hard, please Master?” Howie bit his lip, and he gasped as Kevin lifted him up. He dragged Howie to the dining room table, and stuck a finger in his whore’s already loose hole. 

“Is that answer enough whore?” Kevin asked, as he stuck a second finger in, grinning at Howie’s whines and whimpers. 

“Yes Master” Howie whined out, as felt Kevin’s wet cock slip into his hole, and groaned as Kevin started pounding in and out of his ass. Meanwhile, Nick had AJ on his cock, while he and Brian played video games, AJ commenting on when the two of them were losing, all three enjoying themselves. 

“Whore, I want to hear you beg and plead” Kevin commanded, and Howie whimpered, feeling Master pounding in and out of him. 

“Please Master, please pound whore harder and faster, he craves feeling the pain and pleasure that the fucking gives whore. Please find some kindness to allow whore to feel that pain and pleasure again. Please Master, please” Howie whimpered out, and Kevin nodded. 

“Good job whore, Master is pleased, and will do so” Kevin hastened his movements, slamming in and out of his whore. Howie groaned loudly, loving it. Kevin felt his orgasm near, and howled out Howie’s name, as he came into his whore. He pulled out after his cock went soft, and Howie panted, before going to his knees in front of Kevin. 

“Couch whore, Master wants to spend time as a family” Kevin ordered, and Howie nodded, going to the couch, kneeling next to it. 

“Nick, can we put a movie on? I want Slut sitting on my cock, and I know Whore wants to warm your cock up as well” Kevin asked, as he sat next to the younger blonde. Nick looked over and nodded. He gently pulled AJ off, and his Toy whined softly, before Nick laid a hand on his cock, stroking softly. 

“Slut, come sit on my lap, I need a cock sleeve while we watch the movie” Kevin commanded, and Brian nodded, lining his hole up with Kevin’s cock, moaning softly as he felt himself settle down on the older man’s cock. Nick was doing the same thing with Howie, and soon the five were watching the movie, Nick continuing to stroke AJ’s cock. 

Two hours later, the movie was over, AJ had long spilled his load, and cleaned his Sir’s hand off. Nick and Kevin looked at each other, nodding. 

“Toy and Slut are sleeping with us tonight. Whore, you are at the foot of the bed tonight” Howie nodded, knowing that it was his turn to sleep at the foot of the bed. He, Brian, and AJ switched every night, which two were being filled by Master and Sir. 

“Let’s go to bed. Whore, Sir will get your dildo, so you are filled with something, and are nice and loose for tomorrow” Howie nodded again, and went to the bedroom. He presented himself, and Nick came in, lubed up the dildo, inserting it into his hole, and Howie settled down at the end of the bed. Nick was filling Brian, while Kevin was filling AJ tonight. 

A few days later, Howie, AJ, and Brian were pulled up, and the five of them decided to go to the beach, to have some fun together. Nick and AJ got all the things together, while Howie and Brian got some food together. Kevin was sighing at his boyfriends, rubbing his temples. 

“Nick, AJ, hurry your asses up” he chided, as the two were screwing around. Nick and AJ grinned, and they quickly got the beach stuff to the car. Brian and Howie soon came out with the cooler, and the five made their way to the beach. It was a hot July day, so the beach was packed. They found a deserted spot, and set themselves up. 

“Brian, AJ, and I are going to go play in the ocean. You two enjoy yourselves sunbathing” Nick stripped down to his bathing suit, Brian and AJ followed suit, and the three went to the ocean. Kevin and Howie sat in their chairs, softly smiling at the youngest three. 

“Howie, how are you really doing with all of this. I know it was a complete shock for you and Nick when Brian, AJ, and I revealed that night, that we wanted to join in with you two” Kevin asked, looking at the younger man worried. 

“Kevin, it was a shock, but I have loved every minute since then. I have loved having Brian and AJ next to me, when we are on our knees. I love that you knew that Nick would be the one I primarily answered to, but it is becoming easier to answer you, and ask you to take me. I have a feeling that soon enough, you will be just as much my Dom as Nick is. I don’t want that separation anymore. I want to be both of yours now, it just took me longer to realize it” Howie admitted, and Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“Are you sure Howie, I have no problem being second to Nick, I completely understand why I am” Kevin said reassuringly, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes, Kevin, I want to be fully broken by you, be yours as much as I am Nick’s” Howie looked at Kevin, his eyes full of truth and honesty. Kevin nodded, smiling softly. 

“Tomorrow morning, 9AM, I want you in my room, so I can break you fully” Kevin looked at the younger man, a hint of Master coming out, and Howie swallowed nodding.

“Yes Master” he whispered, and Kevin shook, as he rubbed Howie’s short hair in acknowledgment. 

Later, when the three came in from the ocean, and they were all eating lunch, Kevin nudged Howie, and he nodded softly. 

“Guys, I have something to say. I told Kevin that I want to be fully broken by him tomorrow. I don’t want the separation between Nick and Kevin anymore, for me. I needed to realize, on my own, that I wanted both Kevin and Nick as my  Doms ” Howie revealed. Nick looked shocked, while AJ and Brian just smiled softly, knowing that Howie would eventually fully submit to both Kevin and Nick. 

“I’m very proud of you Howie, that is a mature thing to do. I knew eventually you would want to be broken by Kevin, and I am happy that there will be no favoritism at all anymore” Nick beamed at Howie, and the older man blushed. 

The five enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach, and they all talked, making sure they were all on the same page with everything. They got back home and played video games for a while, before Brian, Howie, and AJ went back under. Kevin and Nick fucked them before bed, with Brian sleeping at the end of the bed tonight. 

The next morning, Howie was kneeling in the bedroom, head bent, as Kevin circled him. Kevin would have to take him hard and fast, and question Howie, on who and what he was. He knew that it would completely break him, and make him His, just as much as Howie was Nick’s and as much as Brian and AJ were both of his and Nick’s. 

“Whore, hands and knees on the bed, now!” Kevin commanded, and Howie immediately went to the bed, assuming the position he was told. 

“Whore wants to be completely broken, well it finally took long enough” Kevin scoffed, as he traced a finger down his whore’s back, feeling him tremble. 

“Time to be fucked, to be broken” Master taunted, and Howie nodded. Kevin lubed up his cock, but didn’t prep Howie’s hole, knowing that is how he was broken by Nick, and how he broke Brian and AJ. 

Kevin slammed into Howie’s hole, hearing him scream. He grunted, as he adjusted himself in Howie’s hole, before starting to fuck him hard and fast. Howie whined and whimpered, feeling himself break more, accepting that he was Master’s as well as Sir’s. 

“What are you?” Kevin asked, as he pounded in and out of Howie’s ass. 

“A whore, something for Master to use” Howie whimpered out. 

“Who owns you?” was the next question. 

“Master does, as well as Sir” instantly came, and Kevin nodded. 

“Good whore. That is exactly right. Master owns your ass now, as well as Sir. You belong fully to both of us. Answer equally to both of us” Kevin continued pounding into his whore, and he screamed out Howie’s name, as he came. Howie whined, feeling himself completely break, accepting Master as his Dom. 

Kevin pulled out, and Howie collapsed on the bed. He turned Howie over, and pumped his cock, knowing he didn’t blow his full load into his whore. He got the rest of his seed to the front, and sprayed his whore, marking him as his. Howie knew to let it dry on him. They both pulled up out of their mindsets, and Howie hugged Kevin close. 

“Thank you, Kevin. I so needed that, needed to be Yours. Everything has come full circle. I have two  Doms  who love me, and care for me. I have two fellow whores, who mean the world to me, and know exactly what I am going through. I have never felt more stable, or happier than I am right now. Nick revealing our secret that night, was the best thing he could have done” Howie softly stated, and Kevin nodded, smiling. 

“I am so happy he did as well. We are finally happy with each other, and the dynamic we have. The genuine love we share, is unmatched. Let’s go find the other three” Kevin looked at Howie, who nodded and went back under. 

The two went back into the living room, and joined the other three on the couch. Nick had AJ sucking him off, while Brian was fucking AJ’s hole. Howie knelt in front of Kevin, who pulled him up, and slipped him on his cock, the two watching tv, and the scene in front of them.

 It was just another day in their home, and Howie smiled, watching his fellow whores service his Sir. He felt Master wrap His arms around him, and he slowly fell asleep laying against Him. All was well, and Howie couldn’t wait to see what happened in the future, knowing he had his Sir, Master, and fellow whores in his corner. 


End file.
